Simplify the following expression: ${q+7(6q+7)}$
Solution: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ q + {7(}\gray{6q+7}{)} $ $ q + {42q+49} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {q + 42q} + 49$ $ {43q} + 49$ The simplified expression is $43q+49$